goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Warren Cook Gets Grounded For Super Eternity
Warren: Let’s See What On TV! I hope it’s Cars 3, my favorite film! (Turns on TV, but VeggieTales plays) Warren: Oh no! It’s VeggieTales! What should I do? I know! I will use a magic wand to make the nonsense, ugly and Inanimate vegetables disappear! (Cuts to kitchen with Bob and Larry) Bob The Tomato: C’mon Kids! Let’s learn about Jeremiah! Warren: No! Prepare to disappear! Vegetables: Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please! Don’t vanish us! Warren: Too Bad! I’ll vanish you once and for all! (Aims at the Fruits and Vegetables) Warren: Hooray! I Vanished The Vegetables! Now to tell my dad! (At home) Warren: Dad! Guess what? I Vanished The Veggietales Characters today! Alan: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Warren Cook! How dare you vanish the VeggieTales characters? They were Mr. Bobcat’s favorite object show! That’s it! You’re Grounded for super eternity! And for this, I will call Mr Bobcat, His Sister and the others! Let’s head outside and into the forest because our house is too small for Mr Bobcat and his sister to fit in! (30 minutes later and random Disney music plays) Alan: Warren, you’ve get a lot of visitors to talk and teach you a lesson! Mr. Bobcat: I am Mr. Bobcat! I heard you vanished my favorite vegetables! Luna Minami: I’m Luna, disappearing VeggieTales is mean to Mr Bobcat! Sarah West: I am Sarah West. You will be forced to watch reruns of VeggieTales and their show spinoffs from Netflix Misternintendoking: I‘m Misternintendoking, VeggieTales was the favorite of Mr Bobcat and you disappeared them! Shawn Brunner: I’m Shawn, the Shows you’ll only watch is Full House, Powerpuff Girls, Trolls The Beat Goes On, Johnny Test and other Shows not made by Disney. Slippy V: I’m Slippy V! I’m so mad at you for disappearing VeggieTales! Emily Doughty: I’m Emily! If you try to vanish other movies and cartoons, you’ll become a Bobcat like Mr Bobcat. Taylor Haynes: I’m Taylor! I’m very angry and upset at you for vanishing the vegetables away. DavidTheAnimationGuy and Louielouie95: We’re David and Louie, You will also watch baby shows like Teletubbies, Dora The Explorer, Nature Cat, Go Diego Go and more not by Disney. KawaiiSugarBunny: I am KawaiiSugarBunny and We’re some users from GoAnipedia and Goanimate, you can’t vanish VeggieTales! Jazzi: I’m Jazzi, and we are the Save-Ums! Everytime you vanish the Vegetables, I’ll revive them. Our show is not made by Disney so you’ll be forced to watch it! BrandonTheMovieGuy: I’m Brandon and we are more Wiki users, you just hurt Mr Bobcat’s feelings by vanishing VeggieTales. MaxWalson2: I’m Max Walson! You have been bad like Caillou and Dora! TheSuperBaxter: I’m Super Baxter, soon you could forget your memories about Disney. Sadness: I am Sadness and we are Inside Out headquarters! Your behavior makes me cry for vanishing VeggieTales and I’m gonna cry right now! Japanlover86: Many of your Disney Stuff will be demolished and your pet Mickey Mouse will be vanished once and for all. SamLarfield: I’m SamLarfield! Warren, Mr Bobcat is a better user than you coz you’re such a naughty girl! Ms. Shaw: I am Ms. Shaw, your teacher! You’ve been a very very very naughty boy! You’re suspended for 5 weeks after vanishing VeggieTales! Mr Bobcat: I have a surprise for you for vanishing my favorite object show! Warren: What is this? Mr Bobcat: It’s a diaper! Warren: Oh no! I don’t want it! Mr Bobcat: Too Bad! (Mr Bobcat puts the diaper on Warren) Mr Bobcat: There Warren Cook, now go pee pees and poo poos in your diaper instead of the toilet and your toilet and underwear will be destroyed by me. TacoComedien: No restaurants, no movies by Disney, no games by Disney, no computer, no apps by Disney, no restaurant, no playdates, no Chuck E Cheese and no Miis until school starts. MinecraftMan20: the only things you’ll eat and drink from now on is Butter, Animals, Chicken Legs, Bones, Tigers Blood, Dog Meat, Cat Meat, Dog Food, Cat Food, Broccoli, Saltwater, Grape Nuts, Prunes and Lipstick. Warren: No No No! I dislike those stuff! Luna: Sorry Warren, you’ll only eat and drink them from now on! Slippy V: I’m agree with Luna! Daniel Tiger: I’m Daniel Tiger! I’m very disappointed in you for vanishing VeggieTales! Katerina Kittycat: I’m Katerina! Vanishing the vegetables made upset, meow meow! O The Owl: Hoo Hoo! O The Owl Here! You upsetted the bobcats! Miss Eliana: I’m Miss Eliana! Stop vanishing VeggieTales, toods! Prince Wednesday: I’m Prince Wednesday! I royally command you to stop making the VeggieTales disappear! Teacher Harriett: I’m Teacher Harriett! Quit being mean to Mr Bobcat! Prince Tuesday: You’ll only play educational games like Reader Rabbit, Living Books, Smarty Pants and Big Brain Academy! Crissie: You can only read books like Biscuit, Emily’s First 100 Days Of School, Kit And Kaboodle, Skippy Johnjons, and other books not made by Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Ms. Bobcat: I’m Ms. Bobcat, and I am Mr Bobcat’s 4-Years-younger sister. You are in very big trouble for vanishing our favorite object show. Leah: I‘m Leah The Cat from Libii Furry Pet Hospital! My mom does not want you to vanish VeggieTales! I dislike VeggieTales too! Louie: I’m Louie The Dog from Furry Pet Hospital! Watch what you do! Stella: This is Stella the poodle dog from Furry Pet Hospital! No more Disney and no more Jim Henson! Rocky: I am Rocky the panda from Furry Pet Hospital! No more junk food for you! Lulu: I’m Lulu The Bunny from Furry Pet Hospital! Your mom grounded you for super eternity! Charlie: I’m Charlie the pink parrot from Furry Pet Hospital! Lulu is right! Alan: Go to your stinkin’ room right stinkin’ now! Warren: That’s it! I wish that all of you are vanished! Alan: (Kidaroo Voice) OMG WARREN! HOW DARE YOU WISH ALL OF US VANISHED! THAT’S IT! FIND OUT WHO WILL WHACK YOU UP FOR THAT! (Custard walks into Warren’s house with a mallet) Custard: HEY WARREN! I AM CUSTARD! I AM FROM THE SAVE UMS! HOW DARE YOU WISH EVERYONE OF US VANISHED! THAT’S IT! PREPARE TO BE WHACKED BY MY MALLET! (Whacks Warren) Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded Series